


Callie's Decisions

by NinaJoFoster



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 15:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13978257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaJoFoster/pseuds/NinaJoFoster
Summary: Callie knows her and Brandon belong together but will there be something standing in her way? Will she figure out how to make it work between her and Brandon or will she push him away and get the family she has always wanted?





	1. Chapter 1

I hate him, I hate him. Vico is such an asshole. Even though Brandon is insisting he doesn't remember but, I know it was. I swear I will kill him if I have to. "Callie… Calm down," says Wyatt as he is sitting beside me at the hospital, "Being angry will do nothing to help Brandon heal any faster or Stef to catch whoever did this to him." He takes my hand but, I pull it away. I don't want to talk right now but, I need to vent.

"It was Vico!" I practically scream at him for the hundredth time that night.

"We don't know that," he states, "Brandon says he doesn't know who did it, remember?" Wyatt says trying to keep his voice steady but, failing miserably.

"I know he says that but, I also happen to know that Vico is an asshole and probably told Brandon if he told anybody that it was him he would kill him next time." I tell him seething with anger, "And Brandon knows he'll do just that because Vico keeps his word even if it means getting in trouble." I look back at Wyatt who is no longer looking at me. It gives me more time to think now about the events of the night.

Stef got a call from Dani not to long after the party telling me that she was heading home and was walking to her car when she heard someone scream in pain. She ran toward the noise and saw a bunch of people running from Brandon's car. Dani ran to the driver's side and spotted Brandon lying on the ground unconscious with his hand in the door.

She grabbed his cell phone that was lying beside him on the ground she called 9-1-1. Then she called Stef and told her to get to Mike's apartment immediately. Stef told Lena and, left for Mikes'. Lena then called everyone down to the kitchen. When everyone arrived, Lena told us that Brandon was being rushed to the ER. Everyone ran around the house looking for shoes, phones, and purses. We all piled into the car after twenty minutes and went straight to the hospital.

When we arrived Stef was waiting for us and, gave us all a hug. She told everyone Brandon would be fine but pulled Lena away to talk. We kids took to the waiting room, Moms soon joining us. After about thirty minutes I got antsy and called Wyatt to come.

While we waited some more Mike showed up with Dani in tow. Stef finally told us that Brandon was mugged outside Mike's apartment. Stef told us that he was beat really bad they slammed his hand in the door. Everyone gasped and started asking questions, except me, I shut down. Stef told everyone to be quiet and then proceeded to tell us that he was unconscious and unresponsive. The ER team had taken a CT scan but, there was nothing wrong with his brain.

They told us that they would be back there with him and would come get us if anything changed. They left and I sat with my siblings. I sat there until I saw Wyatt enter. I got up and told Mariana that I was going for a walk and to call me if anything changes. She nodded and gave me hug.

After I practically ran to Wyatt and started ranting to him about everything that happened. About an hour later Stef texted me that Brandon had woken up. We rushed back to the ER waiting room where Moms were waiting for me. I apologized and sat down next to Jude.

Lena proceeded to tell us that while Brandon woke up, he couldn't remember anything. Stef jumped in asking us if we knew about anyone that would want to hurt Brandon. Jude, Jesus, and Mariana all shook their heads and said no. When Moms looked at me I hesitated. Lena told me that if I knew anything I should tell them to help him.

I sighed and told them that after the whole fake I.D. thing, Vico had gone out of his way to cause Brandon hell. Stef and Lena nod and leave again to go back to Brandon. Jude lays his head on my arm so I put it over him and hug him close. All we can do now is play the waiting game.

At some point Lena steps out and calls Mike back. After thirty minutes they all come back and tell us we can see him, one at a time. Jesus goes first, and then Mariana, after her Jude, they all come back with sadness in their eyes. I give Jude a hug before I head back to visit my soon to be brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Brandon woke with a start. Where am I? He thought before the memories came rushing back to him. He was in the hospital. Brandon looked around the room, no one was there. Brandon thought they had all left until he heard Callie and Wyatt arguing. As he listened Brandon could tell they were arguing about him. Oh great, I am going to be the cause of Callie and Wyatt breaking-up but, even as he thought it, he couldn't bring himself to care. He heard Callie say something about Vico and how hard headed he was and then there was silence. Who was hard headed him or Wyatt?

Brandon tried to sit up when he heard the door creak open. He stopped and looked at the door and in came his moms. He recalled the conversation he had had with Stef just thirty minutes' earlier.

"Who attacked you Brandon?" asked his mom the police officer.

Brandon sat and pretended to try and remember. He knew it was Vico and his friends but he wasn't about to tell Stef that. "I honestly don't know, Mom." He stated.

"Why not?" His mother fired back at him. Clearly in distraught hoping he'd give her name. However; he knew he couldn't so he played dumb.

"Because I was in the process of being mugged and I was trying to protect my face. I never looked at the guy." Brandon told her in hopes that his answer would satisfy her.

"Do you remember the sound of their voice?" Stef questioned him concern written all over her face. Brandon looked at Lena who wore the same expression. HE hated lying to them but it was necessary in order to protect them.

"They didn't say anything." Brandon told his mom, wincing he had never lied this much to them.

"Okay so you didn't get to see a face an, you don't know the voice because they never said a word? Do you have any idea who might have done this to you?" Stef asked still trying to get him to come clean.

"No I literally have no idea who would beat me." I told her and that was when she stopped questioning me. I wish I could have told them the truth but I knew if I said a word, Vico would come after me again. I could still hear his words echoing in my head. "If you say a word to ANYONE I will kill you and your precious family!" Even as he heard Vico run away along with a few of his buddies Brandon Knew he was serious. That was when he passed out.

When he came to the first time, Brandon was told he was found by Dani as she was heading home. He was unconscious at the time and was transferred to the hospital. He now lay in bed with several bandages on his face and extremities. Also his hand was throbbing with pain, so he paged the nurse. Ten minutes later she came back with morphine drop and put it in his IV.

After his moms left his dad came in and he asked Brandon the same question Stef had asked earlier. Brandon had memorized his answers. Mike seemed to take his answers better than Stef but he still hated lying to him. Next in stepped Jude, he gave me a hug and asked me if I could still play the piano. I shrugged but inside I was super worried that I wouldn't get to. He nodded and we talked a bit more mainly about him.

After he left Jesus entered looking worried but trying not to show it. We didn't talk much, instead he turned on the TV and when he got a text he left. Mariana entered next and I questioned her about the text Jesus had gotten. She told me that Moms would text each of them if they took too long. Soon Mariana's time was up and she was heading out the door. They hadn't done much mainly talked about school and teachers they disliked.

Brandon was starting to feel the effects of the morphine. He was feeling very tired although he was fighting it. Brandon knew he was going to fall asleep but he wanted to see Callie before that happened.

"You might not get much time he has morphine in his system. Maybe only three minutes," said a nurse told her before leaving them alone.

"It's ok," Callie said, "I only need two." She said to herself as she walked over to Brandon's bedside.

"My goodness you are beautiful!" Brandon exclaimed. He saw Callie blush, but he couldn't bring himself to care. She was beautiful and he wanted to be with her.

"Thanks," she replied, "Not looking so bad yourself." Brandon could tell she was being sarcastic because he knew he looked terrible.

"So what was you needed to talk about?" I asked her.

"I have to know Brandon. Was it Vico who did this to you?" she asked slowly. It sounded to Brandon like she was walking away and he knew the drug was pulling him under. He tried to fight it but he couldn't speak so all he did was nod his head yes and let the drug take him over.

Brandon felt himself go under and started dreaming almost immediately. Brandon saw Callie walking down the aisle in the most outstanding wedding dress he had ever seen. Brandon found himself standing at the alter with Jesus and Jude at his side. He looked back down the aisle at Callie and she smiled at him. Brandon looked to the other side of him and found Mariana standing in a bridesmaid dress with a huge smile on her face. Brandon looked out at the audience and found Lena's and Stef's faces. He saw that they were crying. Brandon looked behind him and found a preacher. Finally after a few minutes Brandon realized he was getting married. Then he realized it was Callie he was marrying. Brandon reached out his and in an instant it all disappeared and he woke up.

Brandon woke up and he saw Stef asleep in the chair next to his bed. He looked but no one else was there, much to his dismay. He looked back at his conversation with Callie and he hoped she hadn't told their Moms. He knew that if she did he would be having a conversation with all his parents about it. He shrugged as he felt a wave of drowsiness wash over him and he let himself fall back into a deep sleep. This time he did not dream.


End file.
